


Partners and Benefits

by charleybradburies



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BAMF Natasha Romanov, Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Clint Feels, Community: 1_million_words, Community: femslash100, Community: mcufemslash, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Female Characters, Female Relationships, Female-Centric, Femslash, Hydra (Marvel), Mission Fic, Missions, Missions Gone Wrong, Natasha Feels, Natasha-centric, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, POV Female Character, POV Natasha Romanov, Partners to Lovers, Partnership, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Separations, Strong Female Characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 07:21:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4470332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleybradburies/pseuds/charleybradburies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sound of doors locking electronically captures Natasha's attention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Partners and Benefits

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FreshBrains](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/gifts).



> femslash100 drabble tag #6 (#48): Natasha/Sharon: Separation  
> \+ mcufemslash General Prompts Table A - #10: Alone

The sound of doors locking electronically immediately captures Natasha's attention. 

"Nat! Nat, where are you?" Sharon yelps, as concerned as her partner that their mission suddenly sounds like a bad sci-fi film. 

Clint would argue there was no such thing, but it wasn't that rare that she was the only one of them who was right about something. 

That was far more rare with Sharon. They tended to be on the same page - perhaps something to do with being sexually in sync? 

For now, though, there are multiple doors separating she and Sharon, and Natasha has to break them down.


End file.
